Golem
Golems (ゴーレム) are artificially created constructs. Background In the Web Novel, if YGGDRASIL was a normal DMMO-RPG, the body of a monster would disappear immediately after death, so this would provide many advantages to the players. In this case, a player could make an artificial Golem made out of Dragon Bones due to the amount of data put into it. By playing around with this data through the use of creator tools, one could create their own Golem. In addition, the player could program that Golem as an AI to use for gatekeeping and for transportation.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 However, the process of making golems are rather difficult to perform in the New World and is not very well understood.Overlord Second Half Chapter 29: The Academy Part 8B Because their production takes considerable time, effort and cost, even the weakest ones would require a significant amount of gold coins to create. This is because golem creation techniques are not firmly established. In order to produce even the weakest Wood Golem, the most high-ranking wizards would need several people for a year.Overlord First Half Chapter 58: Invaders Part 6Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope Appearance Golems come in a myriad of forms depending on their purpose and materials used in their construction. Common Golems are created from wood, clay, flesh, and stone, but others can be made out of almost any kind of material. Types Golems are generally classified according to the construction materials they were made with. * Stone Golem * Wood Golem * Iron Golem * Half-Golem * Siege Golem * Knight Golem * Golem Horse Abilities Golems are incredibly strong constructs with endurance comparable to the undead. As the Golems are constructs, they do not need nourishment or sleep. Additionally, Golems will never suffer from fatigue or even the ravages of time, and thus, they are treasured as guardians and laborers. Created through magical means, Golems could obediently carry out their master’s commands once they received them. Meanwhile, in the New World, it was revealed that golems don't have the ability to speak.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Trivia * Aura commanded a troop of Golems in creating a stronghold in the southern Great Forest of Tob. The golems used by Nazarick portrayed in the Anime differ from their portrayal in the Manga, as the Anime depicts them as animated suits of armor, whereas the Manga depicts them as bulky stone constructs. * Originally, the Golems from Nazarick acted as the spectators in the Amphitheater located at the 6th Floor of Nazarick.Overlord First Half Chapter 4: The ArenaOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * If an NPC revolt happens, Ainz Ooal Gown can telepathically order the Golems from Nazarick in case of emergency. * The Magician's Guild in Re-Estize use wood golems as security guards.Overlord First Half Chapter 61: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 1Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up * Borrowed from Nazarick with permission by Ainz, a set of Golems have assisted in the fortification of Carne Village.Overlord First Half Chapter 80: Gaiden: Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 1Overlord First Half Chapter 81: Gaiden: Do Your Best Enri-san Part 2 ''Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days'' * There are four Golems standing guard over the Empire's captured Death Knight. They were once considered as contenders for a supplemental workforce, but due to cost and logistics, that idea was scrapped in favor of the undead, which were much more strategic for economical use.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web * The Royal Palace of Feo Berkana was once guarded by armored statue type golems until they were destroyed by the White Dragon Lord.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis * Luci★Fer specialized in creating golems and hid his creations throughout Nazarick.Overlord X Golem Barbarian Crossover Story References }} Gallery pl:Golem Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Constructs